The present invention relates to a folding package which can be folded into the shape of a hollow triangular prism out of a sheet of paper to contain things therein and which can be unfolded for easy storing. The present invention is particularly useful when used as a match container, though use should not be limited only for that purpose.
Match boxes and folders, or sometimes called as match books, are the conventional containers for matches. It is true that matches are less used at home these days, but they are still used in volume especially at restaurants and hotels. Matches are mainly used as free-to-take souvenirs at these places since match boxes and folders play an important role in advertisement. Moreover, it is also true that matches are still important in our daily life and even at home.
Match boxes are usually used for storing wood strip matches. Wood strip matches are more convenient for lighting by friction as compared with cardboard strip matches which are usually folded in a small match book. It is often required or desirous from various reasons to keep matches separately from the container, such as match boxes and folders. For example, since the containers are usually provided with a friction surface, they must be kept separately to eliminate fire hazard. When a large volume of matches are kept at a storage, it is often required to keep the matches in a fire-proof container. Under such circumstances, the conventional match containers are disadvantageous because empty match boxes will require a large storing space, and a match folder and an array of cardboard matches must be stapled or glued together.
Oftentimes, one finds many unused matches at home. There are many occasions to collect free-to-take matches, and these collected matches are just kept in drawers or on shelves without being used for an extended period of time. Some are in match boxes and others are in small folders. In such a case, it is desirous to keep matches in a sealed container, such as a jar, in order to keep them dry. Moreover, in order to eliminate fire hazard, it is desirous to keep matches separately from a box which has a friction surface for lighting. Again, empty boxes are troublesome because they will occupy a large space.